


Don't Play Chicken With The Devil

by grimcognito



Series: These Losers [4]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Angry Boys Being Soft, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Using Memes To Flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: Hiruma likes to get Habashira all flustered, even if he's not there to see it.





	Don't Play Chicken With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this glorious twitter post: https://twitter.com/Emma_The_Ward/status/898238659341815808

The shuffle of paper sliding against paper was the loudest thing in Rui’s bedroom as he lazily turned the page of his book. Cicadas chirped outside, muffled but audible through the closed window, a soothing background noise as he read carefully. English was one of the few subjects he actually enjoyed, and though he had to read slowly and concentrate twice as hard to put sentences together, he liked it. There was an english translation dictionary next to his book on the desk, but he hadn’t needed to pick it up for several pages now. A small success that left him feeling accomplished, as minor as it was. 

He shifted, then grimaced as the centimeters of skin where his boxers ended and his thighs touched his chair stuck slightly to the wood. It was night, but the heat of summer clung stubbornly in the air. Even in nothing but boxers and a loose tank top, Rui’s skin was just damp enough to make everything he touched feel sticky. He sighed and wished, not for the first time, that he could crank his little desk fan to a higher setting. Not that it would do much other than push around warm air anyway, but still. 

His phone vibrated in a short burst, buzzing against the surface of his desk, and his screen lit up with a text notification.

Curious, and maybe a little desperate for something that wasn't homework to distract him from the heat, he tapped in his passcode. It was from Hiruma, with a little paperclip attachment icon, and Rui hesitated to open it. When it came to Hiruma, it was always a fifty-fifty chance of getting a random message or some weird demand. Hiruma was a surprisingly good boyfriend, for all that they’d only been together a few months, but that didn’t mean he was magically a new person and not still a devil incarnate. 

Warily, he tapped on the notification. The picture was loading and Hiruma had only written two words to accompany it. 

“It’s you.”

The first thing he thought of was the game he played with his brother, pointing out whatever ugly or weird face he happened to see an image of and telling his brother “Oh look, it’s you.” His brother would, in turn, find something that looked even worse and compare it to him in retaliation. So, thinking of that, he fully expected to be mocked, because Hiruma had a weird sense of humor on the best of days, but when the image finished loading, he nearly dropped his phone. 

Rui gaped at the image, then tapped it to get a full view and gasped softly at how _adorable_ it was. A chameleon perched in someone’s gentle grip, one tiny hand clutching a little plastic sword. It wasn’t exactly a switchblade but the comparison was obvious and Rui dropped his phone onto his desk and covered his face, already feeling how hot it was. How dare Hiruma send him something so cute! And compare it to Rui! What the hell was he supposed to do with this warm feeling in his chest now, huh?

He peeked between his fingers to glimpse the picture again before his phone dimmed, and then curled over to lean his forehead against the cool wood of his desk, face still burning.

Acting on impulse before he could chicken out, Rui snatched up his phone and his closest switchblade.

Across town, Hiruma cackled to himself as he saw the little checkmark appear next to his text, knowing Rui was probably turning a bright shade of red. The guy was a sucker for cute chameleons, being compared to one would set him off for sure. How could he not send it as soon as his bored late-night scrolling had sent the image across his screen? 

His phone pinged as he got an image in return and he clicked it, wondering if Rui had gone and found a picture of a bat or something in retaliation. What he got instead was an image of Rui, still flushed pink and looking disgruntled, his switchblade open in one hand. 

Hiruma let out an offended noise and saved the image to his phone. How dare his boyfriend be so goddamn fucking cute? He was already typing out the word ‘idiot’ and was about to send it off when he paused, then grinned wide. Two could play at this game, and Hiruma was a hell of a lot more adept at making Rui flustered than the reverse. 

He deleted the word and opened his emoji keyboard instead, laughing to himself as he sent off the text.

Back in his too warm room, Rui was feeling smug as he watched the little dots appear as Hiruma typed. It would be some random, interchangeable insult as Hiruma pretended he hadn’t been charmed and saved the image, like he did with every other. His phone hadn’t even dimmed when he got the return text and when he looked at it, ready to roll his eyes, he instead choked in surprise and that damned heat crawled right back up into his face. The text filled half his screen with hearts, finished with a little winking kissy face. 

Rui stuttered out a noise of outrage and tossed his phone at his bed and out of sight before hiding his face in his arms. That bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Rui deserves all the sweet compliments and cute comparisons he can get, and because I totally believe Hiruma would commit 100% in a relationship if he wanted to, he's gonna make sure it happens. If you can't handle this ultimate fluff express, well, you might want to just scroll past literally anything I've written, honestly.


End file.
